The Game
by ivegotproblams
Summary: They watched each other. Waiting for the other to give in and end the game. DawnSpike OneShot Told in Dawn's POV Fin


I watched as you slowly treaded into the crowded bar. Strong and confident in your step, as though nothing in the world could touch you if you didn't want it to. You walked right past me and didn't even spare me a second glance, already lying in wait in the shadows. But, even those shadows couldn't hide you from the whores and vipers, of all shapes and colors, prowling along to see you and fill your libido for the night. It hurt. But why would you care now? You never did before.

I slumped on my stool at the bar in self loathing and shame. You always did this -

Showed up and flaunted yourself, taunting me! Sighing, I signaled to the bartender for a refill on my latest transgression. As I waited for the glass to be topped off, my treacherous eyes couldn't help but drift to your lithe but muscularly pale form... and your, unsurprisingly, new conquest of the night.

Shaking my head once again in defeat, I downed the drink as it was set in front of me; wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Get away from you... and the tramp you'd no doubt be fucking in a few minutes. Annoyed at where my thoughts were headed, I set the glass down on the bar a little harder than intended and seeing the bartender's annoyed look, I silently berated myself in my head. Shooting him an apologetic shrug, I ran my hand lightly over the bottom of my mug catching the condensation. Letting my eyes wander, they landed on your vindictive, and almost triumphant face.

Sufficiently startled, I found your lust-filled gaze directed straight back at me. I looked beside you not in any way surprised to find that as you stared at me, a little, pubescent, half-drunk child with an I.Q smaller than the stilleto that was currently running up your leg, was connected and grinding against you. Ashamed and sickened at your display, I turned away and looked at the old, worn, and scratched bar. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked through my wallet to pull out $30 for the many drinks I had consumed that night. But when I tried to hand it to the bartender, he refused it downright, telling me someone had already payed. Slightly agitated and more than a little perturbed, I asked him who, and even to myself it seemed like a stupid question.

I stilled as I felt the familiarness of your hands slide over my shoulders, leaving goosebumps and causing my arousal to awaken immediately. You were here. Your hands ran over my back, a trail of fire in their wake, until they reached my hips and you squeezed them comfortingly, wantingly. You were touching me. I felt you lean your body into mine and a gasp caught in the back of my throat when your warm breath began to puff right next to my ear. Feeling me. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the security of your chest, as you brought your hands around to my stomach and began to rub your fingers in small circles. Comforting me. Tilting my head, I exposed my neck, submitting to you, showing again that no other has claimed me.

Reaching one of your hands up to my hair, you grab a handful in your fist and pull with a slight jerk, making my back arch with pain and pleasure. You lean down and sniff me warily, before slowly running your tongue over the small freckle on my neck. Tasting me. Letting a small whimper escape from the confines of my mouth, you dip down and start nuzzling my neck, as I release a moan from deep in my throat. Without warning you nip at my pressure point, drawing a immediate response from my skin and causing the blood to promptly come to the surface. With a yelp I jump and try to turn around to face you, but your arms hold fast and disallow me too much movement.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I reach my hands to your well defined thighs and sink my nails into your flesh. Feeling you tense and hiss as your grip turns to my own thighs and you squeeze them none too gently, no doubt bruising them. I slowly let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and arch back into you, making use of my hands to push you farther into me.

I can feel myself shake with want as your fangs graze my neck, your hands ghosting over my breasts. In turn, causing me to hold my breath and my nipples to instantly harden. My nails bite further into your thighs unconsciously, wanting to turn around and give into you, but knowing deep inside that that's not how this game's played and I can't give in again... it hurts too much when the sun comes up.

You let out a small chuckle and let your hands teasingly skim over my aching nipples, before returning to their place on my hips. Disappointment floods through me, only to be distinguished as one of your hands wander under the bottom of my shirt, flipping the button of my pants open. Nipping at my neck, I arch into you as your fingers tease over the material covering me. My breath fast, I bite my lip as you move your fingers, stroking me. I can hear your growl as you feel how wet I am for you. I can feel your fingers ghosting under my only protection and quickly place two of them inside me. It doesn't take long to get me to the edge, and I knew with one well practiced flick of your finger on my clit, I'd be flying. Placing your mouth near my ear, I pray that you give in... that you pick me up and we leave together. And then, without a word, you're gone. The warmth, the security, quickly fading into the background.

Slowly, I open my eyes, afraid to look behind me. Want and desire pooled in unshed tears, my breathing harsh, my pupils dilated with lust, and my insides screaming for release. Wanting to convince myself I imagined it all, as I had so many times before, was hard considering my unbuttoned jeans. Covertly buttoning up, I stood up, moving through the bars occupants. Not sparing anyone a second glance, because I know you're already gone. You always are.

Letting the door loudly bang closed behind me, I fish my keys from my purse. I stop only slightly surprised at the two fucking against the wall beside me.

Hurt screamed throughout my entire being as my eyes teared with resentment and shame. Her unworthy, skinny, fake tan legs wrapped around your god-like body. Just the sight made me want to retch. As though you sensed it was me, you looked up. You had the balls to look me in the eye as you fucked the little blonde tart harder, faster... thrusting into her violently against the merciless brick of the alleyway, rubbing her raw as though she was nothing to you but a wet hole to stick your dick in. Which by looking and watching you, that was probably all she was to you.

I wanted to reach out and punch you... hurt you... do something! A thought flashed through my mind to go back in the bar and find someone else... but I know I couldn't. I was yours... you fucking bastard. All I could do was watch as you plunged into her, as though wanting to push her through the brick wall of the alley. From my view I could see the tramp was bleeding and her back was probably torn to ribbons by now. But that only made you want more. I could see your face change and your fangs elongate. I know too well that you thrive on other's pain.

I tried to swallow my hurt, as I watched you sped up your tempo even more, with the little bitch whimpering and screaming the whole way. She doesn't even know your name and I bet you have no idea what hers is either, not like you'd care. You never care. They're just another warm body to you. I could tell when you reached your peak, because you grit your teeth trying not to drink from her. As she came to her release, the slut's legs finally left your hips, as you let her crumple to the ground in a heap of post-orgasmic bliss. As you light a cigarette, your mouth turns into a nasty smirk, consciously reminding me that you don't need me. To further show me, that I was the one that needed you, you turn and begin to saunter down the alley.

I took this as my reprieve and fled to the safety of my car. My thoughts and emotions sent for a spin. I knew whatever we had, it didn't matter to you, but it didn't make the hurt in my heart any less. As I messily wiped at the tears that had managed to fall, smearing my mascara and eyeliner, I began the descent home. Knowing tomorrow night I'd be back... just for the chance of having him near.

Sighing, once again I wondered when this game was going to come to an end. As I leaned against my steering wheel, at a red light, I hoped and prayed that it would be soon. But as I sat back up, letting off the brake, I knew very well it could last for the rest of my life... or at least until you got tired of me. I bit the inside of my cheek willing the tears away. You're my addiction... you always have been. You always will be.


End file.
